la Panthère de Riesenburg
by ylg
Summary: Oh oui, dans sa jeunesse, Pinako Rockbell en imposait aux mecs, dans tous les sens du terme. Dominic en a fait les frais ! Ah, c'était le bon temps mais que voulez-vous, ça passe et les choses changent... EDIT, ajout d'une 2nde ficlet : Pinako a vécu longtemps et vu passer beaucoup de choses, beaucoup de monde. Il reste des photos, des jalons de tout ce temps passé.
1. elle a été jeune

**Titre : **la Panthère de Riesenburg  
><strong>Auteur : <strong>ylg  
><strong>Base : <strong>FullMetal Alchemist  
><strong>PersonnagesCouples : **Dominic, Pinako, Hohenheim  
><strong>Gradation : <strong>PG / K-plus  
><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Prompt : **« rase-mottes » d'après 31 jours (29 juin '09) pour le premier drabble, et ça a dérapé à partir de là  
><strong>Nombre de mots : <strong>100 + 150 + 100 + 100

oOo

Pinako n'a jamais été très grande, c'est vrai, mais dans sa jeunesse elle a su donner l'impression d'être très imposante. Elle était élancée, et juchée sur un tabouret haut dans un atelier ou dans un bar, elle était à la hauteur des hommes. Sa personnalité forte ne les laissait pas lui marcher dessus. Elle était traitée par eux d'égal à égal.  
>C'était même une véritable tombeuse, à l'époque.<p>

Depuis, voûtée au-dessus de son établi, courbée sous le poids de ses matériaux et de ses outils lourds des heures durant, elle s'est tassée.

Elle vous dira qu'elle concentre ainsi l'essentiel, désormais.

o

Monsieur Dominic l'a aimée, autrefois. Du diable s'il osera l'avouer à qui que ce soit aujourd'hui. Il a commis l'erreur de se déclarer, à l'époque, espérant sublimer leur amitié, leur complicité, les belles étincelles qu'ils faisaient en tant que partenaires d'atelier en... autre chose, de plus charnel.  
>Et Pinako a ri. Aux éclats. Comme si c'était la chose la plus <em>stupide<em> qu'elle ait jamais entendu.

Ben, ça l'était peut-être. C'est vrai que pour être respectée par les gros-bras mécanos de ce bled, malgré sa petite taille et sa féminité évidente, il lui fallait être encore plus forte qu'eux. Il lui fallait garder sa liberté, n'appartenir à aucun d'eux. Jamais.  
>Et ça valait peut-être mieux pour lui aussi, finalement, de ne pas se frotter de trop près à la Panthère. Il ne regrette pas non plus d'avoir, plus tard, épousé une fille qui tenait plus du gentil chaton.<p>

o

Hohenheim a vécu longtemps ; depuis assez pour voir naître, grandir, vieillir et mourir plusieurs générations et craindre de se faire des amis.  
>Mais de temps en temps sur sa route, un groupe chaleureux a toujours su le retenir, quelques jours ou quelques années. Jamais plus d'une décennie, parce que sinon les gens finiraient par s'apercevoir qu'il ne vieillit pas. Parfois, il se sentait à sa place et était heureux de se faire des amis, même en sachant que ça ne durerait pas. Quand chacun commençait à s'installer de son côté, il se retirait.<br>Jusqu'au jour où il _la_ rencontra...

o

Pinako forcée de veiller à la distance qu'elle met entre elle et les hommes pour préserver son mode de vie et sa liberté, Hohenheim qui s'oblige à rester à l'écart des vivants pour ne pas s'attacher et souffrir inutilement en perdant des amis... ils se ressemblent. D'une certaine manière, ils se comprennent. Ils forgent une amitié solide pour les années à venir, tout en sachant qu'un jour, avec la vie qui va, ils se perdront de vue.  
>Pour l'instant, ça les rend plus fort. Mais à leur insu, ça les prépare à ouvrir, plus tard, leurs coeurs à l'amour.<p> 


	2. et elle a vu passer du temps

**Titre : **Toute une vie dans ces photos  
><strong>Auteur : <strong>ylg/malurette  
><strong>Base : <strong>FullMetal Alchemist, tendance manga  
><strong>PersonnagesCouple : **Pinako Rockbell, mention d'Ed/Winry  
><strong>Genre : <strong>gen-ish/un peu de drama  
><strong>Gradation : <strong>PG / K-plus  
><strong>Légalité : <strong>propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu , je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thème : **« un long voyage » d'après 6variations  
><strong>Prompt : <strong>j'avais déjà mes six fics, c'était un septième brouillon ressorti et achevé pour le bang 2.1 (été '14)  
><strong>Nombre de mots : <strong>400~

oOo

Ed et Al sont partis à l'autre bout du pays depuis bien longtemps, Winry s'en est allée elle aussi après eux récemment. Alors que la jeunesse sillonne les routes, Pinako restée seule se console en voyageant dans ses souvenirs.

Fichtre, comme le temps passe… Dans ses albums photo elle voyage au long de ses souvenirs, retraçant sa propre histoire, une histoire sur plusieurs décennies maintenant, avec de nombreux personnages. Sa jeunesse, Dominic, Hohenheim, son mari, son fils, ses petits-enfants… Les années s'envolent avec les pages tournées.

L'art de la photographie ne date que de quelques décennies, à peine plus jeune qu'elle : on pourrait dire qu'ils ont grandi ensemble.  
>Il en était à ses balbutiements quand elle n'y avait encore aucun intérêt, a commencé sa vogue quand elle-même atteignait l'âge adulte, est devenu régulier en usage quand elle a eu justement quelque chose d'intérêt à photographier :<br>Elle-même dans toute sa fierté, ses amis, ses premières œuvres… c'était encore assez nouveau pour mériter le coup d'œil !  
>Et puis la photographie s'est démocratisé, de plus en plus de monde y a recours pour des événements plus intimes, mariages, naissances, enfants et petits-enfants…<p>

On ne prend pas de photos des enterrements, ou, note-t-elle avec cynisme, en tout cas pas encore ou pas pour eux, petites gens ordinaires, mais ça arrive pour les gens importants dont on voit les proches éplorés imprimés dans les journaux (ou pour les victimes de crimes atroces).  
>On ne garde trace dans des albums comme le sien que d'événements heureux. C'est pour ça que le voyage est juste nostalgique, pas douloureux. Un mort ? Ça fait juste une absence dans les pages suivantes, et puis les vivants qui sourient le remplacent vite au gré des pages tournées, alors que les années s'envolent.<p>

…Ce qui l'amène à se demander ce qui arrivera en premier parmi les étapes logique de la vie qui se déroule :  
>immortaliser dans son album le mariage de sa petite-fille avec un Elric, fils de son vieil ami Hohenheim (quoiqu'elle ne s'imagine pas arrière-grand-mère de sitôt pour autant),<br>ou bien si on la mettra elle en terre avant cela ?

Elle ne tient spécialement ni à l'un ni à l'autre. Mais à tout prendre, elle préfèrerait être certaine que tous ses petits-enfants, de chair comme de cœur, savent eux-mêmes où ils y vont sans se perdre avant qu'elle-même n'arrive au bout de la route. Pour entamer tranquille le tout dernier voyage.


End file.
